Lost Vikings
|image=LostVikings_Cover1.jpg |imgsize=250px |author=Matt Forbeck |editor= |artist= |intartist= |series= |parent= |pages=11 |publisher=Blizzard Entertainment |published=May 16, 2013 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= |inseries9= |inseries10= }} Lost Vikings is a StarCraft II short story written by Matt Forbeck, designed to tie-in with Heart of the Swarm. It focuses on the viking. The story was later collected in StarCraft II: War Stories. Description Erik Snabb did his time in the corps, but he got smart and traded in his wings while he still could. Going from being a fighter ace to being a loving husband and father took some getting used to, but Erik is handling it well… until the zerg threaten his home and his family once again. ---- A wing of vikings must overcome impossible odds. Synopsis On the planet Braxis, Erik Snabb, a former wraith pilot flew with a wing of vikings on patrol. The zerg had recently invaded the planet to collect the vast mineral reserves exposed after the protoss purification of the world. He reflected on his family who he was fighting for. He complained how clunky the flew compared to his old wraith. He replaced Johan, a member of the viking wing who had died in a training accident, and felt like the weak link on the team. The group began to approach the landing zone. Their objective was to distract the zerg long enough for the evacuation force to bring the population off world. An initial airstike had failed, so vikings were being sent in. Erik began the process of transforming his viking, which he considered to be one of the hardest processes in his life. He landed without crashing, finding solid ground under a meter of snow. They found the zerg in a nearby mountain, using burrowed holes in the hill similar to that of a termite hive. They engaged by ground, as vikings would move too fast for them to get an accurate shot. The wing moved in and started engaging the massive zerg numbers. The gattling guns of the viking's walker form had managed to hold back a great deal of the zerg on the ground, but Erik got overzealous and shot the top of one of the ice mountains, causing an avalanche. The vikings held their ground in the wave of snow, and survived, but were buried. All the squad reported in with the exception of Drake. Stortand Varg ordered the vikings to use their transformation servos to activate their afterburners and melt their way out. They attempted this, but to no avail. Drake chimed in on the coms, but was swiftly killed by zerg. Erik activated his VTOL jets, and broke free from the ice. Erik looped back around, and freed Olaf Kraftig with his afterburners. Varg then was attacked by zerg, and attempted to make a fight of it with his pistol, but was slain. Olaf and Erik were attacked by mutalisks, but managed to down a couple of them. Baleog Grym had managed to almost break free, but needed more time. Erik and Olaf distracted the mutalisks for long enough, allowing Baelog to escape the ice. The three sped back to base, Erik hoping that the transport containing his wife and child had left. He stated that they should go to the tavern back at the main base, as they had fallen friends to toast to.Forbeck, Matt. "Lost Vikings." (May 16, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lost Vikings Accessed 2013-05-16. Characters Main *Erik Snabb *Stortand Varg *Baleog Grym *Olaf Kraftig *Drake Mentioned *Johan *Kyrie Snabb *Sif Snabb *Wotan Trivia The story features a number of callbacks to The Lost Vikings, a Blizzard legacy game.2013-05-18, My StarCraft II Story. Forbeck.com, accessed on 2014-06-25 The names of the protagonists (Baleog, Olaf, and Erik), are the same as those of the main protagonists of said game. References Category:Short stories